WXII
| station_logo = | station_branding = WXII 12 WXII 12 News | station_slogan = The Triad's #1 News | digital = 31 (UHF) | virtual = 12 (PSIP) | subchannels = 12.1 NBC 12.2 MeTV | other_chs = | owner = Hearst Television/Pagtitimpi Media | licensee = Hearst Properties Inc. | location = Winston-Salem/Greensboro/ High Point, North Carolina | country = United States | airdate = | enddate = | callsign_meaning = XII = Roman numeral 12 | sister_stations = WCWG | former_callsigns = WSJS-TV (1953–1972) WXII (1972–1982) | former_channel_numbers = Analog: 12 (VHF, 1953–2009) | former_affiliations = Secondary: ABC (1953–1963) DT2: NBC Weather Plus (until 2008) This TV (2009–2012) | effective_radiated_power = 815 kW 640 kW (CP) | HAAT = | facility_id = 53921 | coordinates = | licensing_authority = FCC | homepage = }} Owners * Piedmont Publishing (1953-68) * Media General (1968-72) * Multimedia, Inc. (1972-83) * Pulitzer, Inc. (1983-98) * Hearst-Argyle Television/Hearst Television (1998-) News Newscast titles * Golden Triangle News Report (1960s–?) * The News (1970s) * Triad Today / Triad Tonight (1970s-1975) * NewsCenter 12 (1975–1980s) * Channel 12 News (1980s–1990) * NewsWatch 12 (1990–1996) * (WXII) NewsChannel 12 (1996–2003) * WXII 12 News (2003–present) Newscast Music * "Classical Gas" by Mason Williams (also used by WFTV, WBAL, WTAE, WVTM) * "Hello News" by Gari Media Group (also used by WSMV, KOCO, WAPT, WBAL, WISN, WTAE, WVTM and WYFF) * WXII 1985 News Theme * "And You" by Telesound (also used by WCVB, WDAF, KYW, WSAZ and WVTM) * WXII Custom News Package by Stephen Arnold Music * "Real News" by Michael Karp Music (not related to the same song by Killer Tracks used for KOAT) * WROC 1992 News Theme by Otis Conner Productions (-1996) * "Impact" br 615 Music (1996-2000, also used by WVTM) * "Image News" by Gari Media Group (2000-04, also used by other Hearst stations including KOAT) * "Revolution" by Gari Media Group (2004, also used by KCCI,KCRA,KHBS/KHOG,KITV,KOCO,WDSU,WESH,WGAL,WLKY,WLWT,WMUR and WYFF) * Hearst TV News Music Package by Newsmusic Central ** WXII 12 News (2004-08) ** "Where The News Comes First" (2008-12, also used by KCRA, KETV, KITV, KOCO, WESH, WLKY, WLWT, WMOR, WMTW, WNNE, WPBF, WPTZ and WTAE) * "Strive" by inthegroovemusic (2012-, also used by other Hearst stations including KOAT) Slogans * Eyewitness News-Covering All of the Piedmont Triad and Southewestern Virginia (early 1970s) * Eyewitness News: First in The Triad (mid 1970s) * Channel 12, Proud as a Peacock! (1979–1981; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Hello Piedmont, Channel 12 Loves You! (early-mid 1980s; used during period station used Frank Gari's Hello News) * Channel 12, Our Pride Is Showing (1981–1982; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * We're Channel 12, Just Watch Us Now (1982–1983; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Channel 12 There, Be There (1983–1984; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Channel 12, Let's All Be There (1984–1986; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Come Home to Channel 12 (1986–1987; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Count on Us (1980s) * Come on Home to Channel 12 (1987–1988; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 12 (1988–1990; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Channel 12, is The Place to Be (1990–1992; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Your Carolina News Connection (1991–1996) * It's A Whole New Channel 12 (1992-1993; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * The Stars Are Back on Channel 12 (1993-1994; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Complete Local Coverage of the Western Piedmont (1996–2004) * Your Home for Piedmont Triad and Southwest Virginia News (2007–2008) * The Number 1 Choice for News in the Triad (2009–present) Newsteam Newsreaders * Kenny Beck * Briana Conner * Margaret Johnson (also reporter) * Mallory Lane (also reporter) * Jonee' Lewis (also reporter) * Brea Love (also reporter) * DaVonté McKenith (Breaking News only) * Kimberly Van Scoy (also reporter) * Talitha Vickers Sports * Brian Formica (also reporter) * Chris Lea (also reporter) Weather * Carly Cassady * Michelle Kennedy * Lanie Pope (Chief meteorologist) * Brian Slocum Reporters * Kirsten Gutierrez * Steve King * Bill O'Neil * Wanda Starke (Special Projects) * Meredith Stutz * Margaret Johnson (also newsreader) * Mallory Lane (also newsreader) * Jonee' Lewis (also newsreader) * Brea Love (also newsreader) * Kimberly Van Scoy (also newsreader) * Brian Formica (also Sport reader) * Chris Lea (also Sport reader) Formerly * Cameron Kent * Kathy Marshall Logos NBC Come Home to the Best WXII (1988).jpg WGRZ References Category:Eyewitness News branding Category:NBC affiliated Category:Hearst Television owned Category:Channel 12 Category:Piedmont Triad TV station Category:North Carolina TV station Category:Television networks in the United States